Adamina
by Tears of glitter n' pain
Summary: Yes, faeries again! Adamina was adopted, and her parents don't know she is an important person of another race. Wings and sparkly magic soon becomes part of Ada's life. Her fiance soon gets dragged into her life, but is he the one that she likes or is it her childhood enemy? Sorry it sounds really wierd, but reviews would SO much appreciated
1. Prologue

When my parents found me I was an abandoned child in Ukraine. I had scratches all over me from the war that had happened. My mother cared for me since she was one of the major paramedics there from London. That was when I was only a couple months old. She tried looking for my family, but they were nowhere to be found, and Ukraine was so messed up they just gave me over to her.

Mother soon returned with me to London and her husband. As the years passed I developed dirty blonde hair, my eyes became bluer, and my features became more defined. I was the one that looked like a doll. When I was seven years old someone moved into the house next to mine. We greeted them, and noticed that they had an eight year old son. He had black hair, hazel eyes, and a deep frown always set on his face.

Our parents would always send us to each other's houses, but we hated each other so we would always bicker. It usually ended up with me crying, and his forced apologies. Never will this guy be nice. That was when I was little though.

* * *

A/N

Not a lot of detail, but I can't spoil everything. ;]


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

This was the first day of high school, and also the first day of Zayne's return after living with his relatives for some attitude adjustments after three years. I took off my pajamas, and looked carefully at my butterfly tattoo covered a good portion of the side of my stomach. My parents still haven't found out about, and never will. I smiled as my skin glowed in the sunlight until I looked at the clock.

I hurriedly threw on the dress that I set out last night, and started running to school. The bell rang just as I found my seat in my class room. The teacher didn't look very nice in fact he looked like a stern science geek. I sighed, and started looking around me, and gasped.

"How do you pronounce your name, Miss. Crane?"

I snapped out of my daze, "It's Adamina, but you can just call me Ada." Many people stared at me, but I just ignored them and started reading my new book. Dylan, my ex- boyfriend, sat right beside me. He only liked me for my looks, and once he got tired of me he cheated on me with a senior last year. At lunch I walked over to the cafeteria, and found the group of friends.

"Ada, you look so pretty today," Sarah commented.

I smiled, and sat down next to her. Unfortunately Dylan was in the group that I hung out with. Dylan sat across from me, and smiled at me. "Hey, how's it going, Ada? You look good today."

I glared at him. "Don't talk to me," I splashed my water on him, and walked away as he cussed after me. He took mashed potatoes off some ones plate and chucked them at me lamding right on my face. Wiping off the mashed potatoes I charged at him knocking him to the ground. He screamed as I started slamming my fists on his face.

"You cheating bastard, I hate you." I screamed as everyone stared at me.

On the last hit he was out when I got pulled away by the principal. He escorted me to his office, and called my parents who just had me walk home. Walking home before school ended was always the usual. Once I stepped inside the house my mother started yelling at me, but I just shut the bathroom door and took a shower drowning out her voice.

I got dressed in a pair of jeans, and a tight shirt, and went down stairs. My mother was making lemonade when I got to the kitchen.

"What's the occasion?" I grumbled.

"The Ryan's are coming over today," she glared at me. "So behave this once."

I gave her a messed up smile. "I'm going to go get something." I said, and walked out the door.

"Be back before five," she yelled. It was already four thirty.

I walk into the convenience store, grabbed a soda and a candy bar and left. Making sure to walk slowly I arrived at five fifteen. My mother rushed to the door as I opened it.

"I told you before five," she said sternly. I just smiled.

"Must have missed the message," I said as I took a bite of my candy bar. She grabbed the candy bar, and threw it away.

"I was eating that," I yelled. She pushed me on the back porch where three people were sitting. I glared at them.

"You owe me a freaking candy bar, mother." I sat down, and put my feet on the table, but my mother pushed them off. Mrs. Ryan laughed, "She sure has changed."

My mother looked at me, "I can hardly control her anymore."

"I'm not a dog, mother."

"Von has changed a lot as well," she said looking at the guy next to me. I looked at him, and glared, but he just smiled.

"It doesn't look like he has changed. He still looks like a pest."

He actually looked pretty hot. His black hair brought out his hazel eyes more and he looked like he had a six pack. My mother smacked my arm as I stood up.

"I'm going swimming, would you like to come?" He stared at me and nodded. Meet me in front of the house in ten minutes. I ran inside, and upstairs to get on my blue bikini top, and bottom. I slipped on a pair of pants as well. Grabbing my towel I wrapped it around my waist because of the tattoo. I ran downstairs, and grabbed my skate board.

Von was waiting for me outside. My mother walked outside just as I took of my towel.

"Adamina Lea Crane, what the heck is that?"

I gasped, and yelled, "Run!" We sprinted off to my friend Sarah's house. We walk right to her backyard, and I threw my skateboard off to the side. Sarah stared as we walk to the pool. "Who is that, Ada?" I looked at him.

"He's my next door neighbor." I slipped off my pants, and jumped in the pool. The water was where I relaxed, and calmed down. Von took his shirt off, and sat down on the edge. Dylan shortly came through the gate, and my mouth dropped.

"Sarah, you invited him," I yelled. Von looked at Dylan, and back at me. Dylan had two black eyes from earlier.

"You're just jealous because you weren't good enough for me. The senior would actually let me do things."

I jumped out of the pool, and decked him. "Shut the hell up," I screamed.

"Ada, stop it," Sarah yelled. Dylan smiled, and punched me full force on the cheek. I fell on the ground hard.

"Don't mess with-," Von punched him hard. Dylan flew on the ground and started spitting out blood. He got up, and ran out the gate. Von stood in front of me with his fist clenched still. Sarah ran to us.

"Ada, I'm dating Dylan," she blurted out. I stood up, and started walking towards her until Von grabbed me, our clothes, and my skate board and left. A block away he let me down, and I grabbed my skateboard.

"Why'd you stop me?" He looked at me.

"Just because you are hurting doesn't mean you need to afflict pain to others." My head dropped, and I started crying. He broke my hearts first.

"Dylan cheated on me with a freaking senior, and he dated me only because of my looks."

Von's arm wrapped around me as I cried for all those times I held my tears in.

"I can't believe you don't know yet. You are getting so close."

Looking at him confusingly he just shook his head. A car stopped right next to us, and a guy with brown shaggy hair and bright green eyes got out. His ears were very pointy, and he had a piercing on his left ear.

"Von, don't say anything else. The Princess will be troubled."

My heart started fluttering as he came towards me. He put his hand on my cheek. His hand felt as warm as the sun and he was very gentle. My eyes instantly closed at his touch.

"We'll be together soon," he whispered.

I opened my eyes and he was already driving away. Von glared as he left.

"Who was that?" I asked.

He turned to me, and looked at me seriously.

"He's your fiancé. You are a princess of another race."

"What…"

* * *

A/N

She fights a lot, so what? =]


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zayne didn't speak to me much after that, but I sure did try to speak to him. Every day after school I would stop by and see if he was available, but usually he was studying. How much can people study, before their brain fries? Sarah turned into a major whore doing whatever Dylan wanted to when he saw me coming. Sitting on the couch staring into my father's very stern face wasn't how I wanted to spend today.

My father had just arrived back from his business trip, and he already knows about everything, oops. My final punishment was dishes and laundry for a month, and no activities, home and school only. I started right away, and went straight to sleep. When I awoke I decided to dress normally at school. I threw on my loose pants, with a tight T-shirt, and my sneakers.

Zayne was walking through his door just as I was.

"Zayne, buddy, what are you doing up?" Yeah I was acting a little strange since I was trying so hard for him to talk to me.

He just ignored me as usual, but I followed him as he walked the same path as I did to school. Soon enough he turned right into the school, and my spirits just sky rocketed. He was finally attending the same school as I was. My pace quickened to my homeroom classroom, but slowed as I stepped in. He wasn't in my class at all, but there was someone new, and familiar.

He was sitting on his desk while all the ladies crowded him. His grin was ear to ear when he saw me, and that's when it hit me. He was the guy that stopped his car by me and Zayne the other day. The girls around him scowled as he brushed them off, and walked over to me. He whispered in my ear as the bell rang, "You look quite delicious today."

He licked his lips as he went back to his desk. Delicious, who calls someone delicious, freak? Sitting with a group that babbled on and on about books was the usual for me now since Sarah blew me off for Dylan. I gave up using violence on him since he was such a wimp, and wasted my time. Unfortunately, they all stopped talking as _he_ sat down next to me.

Why must my life be bothered by other? His hand immediately went to my thigh bring my eyes down. My breath was gone as I noticed his hand glowing while letting off a glittery powder.

"We are meant for each other," he whispered as I got up, and left my food behind to go to the bathroom quickly.

What the hell kind of sorcery was that? While brushing off the glitter from my jeans I caught in the mirror that my skin had a glowing tint as well. I splashed my face with water, and thought of it as an illusion. People can never glow a gold tinted color unless they have make- up or something along those lines on, right? The bell rang for my next class, and I didn't have to worry about the strange guy again until tomorrow.

After school Zayne pulled me off to the side when I got outside. His grip on my arm was as tight as a rubber band that was too tight. His glower showed how mad he was at the moment.

"Do _not_ interact with that fool," he hissed in anger.

I stared at him, and winced when his grip tightened. He must've noticed because it was only then that he let go of my arm, and rushed off with a huff. Slowly, I pushed up my sleeve to reveal the beginning of a bruise. His strength was absolutely amazing. Just one tight grip caused a hand print bruise on my upper arm.

I was thinking as this guy popped up right in front of me. His eyes brightened once again as he got my attention. This guy was really driving me insane. Who did he think he was, trying to act like my friend or more? He examined me closely our faces inches apart.

"You're not tired, are you?" His suspicion bugged me.

Screw this guy! I pushed him out of my path, and proceeded on my way home. When I got home I immediately went to my room and started on my homework and studies. Soon getting frustrated I threw my notebook and books on the floor and fell asleep.

"Ada," someone repeatedly yelled my name and shook me, but my eyes were still trying to focus on them. Suddenly my mind was fully alerted, and I was sitting up freaked out at Zayne's rude awakening let alone him being in my room.

"What the hell do you want, I was trying to take a nap," I blasphemed, as he sighed in relief.

"I was just checking on you, couldn't tell if you were breathing, sorry."

Shaking my head I got up, and decided to ask him the question I've had today.

"Can people glow normally?"

I realized how stupid that sounded, but I needed to know. It was really bothering me. His eyes suddenly focused on me in curiosity.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Well, that _guy_ sat down beside me at lunch, and when he touched my leg glitter started coming from his hand. When I went to the bathroom, and looked into the mirror my skin had this golden glowing tint to it." I explained.

He swore underneath his breath, and looked away.

"Let's just say you're a very special person, and you haven't shown your true self yet."

I stared at him, and busted out laughing. He sounded so serious with that answer I couldn't help it, I mean come on, true self? If I haven't shown my true self yet then what am I this instant. He clamped his hand over my mouth, and I shut up. We listened for noise in the hallway and he stepped away when he heard nothing. My breath had quickened from his touch, and my heart pounded loud and clear.

"Ada, I am you guardian. We are not of the humans; we are more special than them. Our parents adopted us both not knowing this, but my parents eventually found out that I was unique. Your parents however, do not understand yet. When I was gone I was not with my relatives. I was with my kind training to protect your kind, and when I was skilled enough I came back.

"You have yet to learn what you are, and you are the only one that can figure it out. No one can tell you. You're on your own on this part, but I will tell you what I am soon, but you have to promise never to tell anyone. My life is on the line if you speak of this to anyone, you got it?"

Slowly nodding he took a few steps closer, inching towards me. My eyes met with his as he was a few inches apart. His face looked down upon me, and I stared into his bright hazel eyes. The hazel eyes that knew so much, but could easily hide it. The darkness deep inside him was buried by the fake brightness he forced to the surface. He couldn't even tell the truth to himself let alone others;

My feet stumbled backwards as my comfort zone became invaded by his presence. His lips curved into a smile as he saw that, and stepped more towards me in awe. He was teasing me, while driving me insane as well. I suddenly fell on my bed, and had nowhere else to go, but to face him. My sitting up on the bed was no more now as he pinned me down and stared at me deeply.

He bent his head down, and I squinted my eyes close just realize his lips on my ear. His breath wasn't steady at all.

"Listen closely because I will only say this once for you," he whispered haughtily.

Too afraid to open my eyes, I kept them closed.

"I…," he paused, "am a werewolf bound to protect you, and you only."

My breath stopped.

* * *

A/N

TA-DA!

yeah it's a suspenseful ending, but it's getting somewhere!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He actually thought that I would believe that bogus lie. I refused to talk to him for days. The days seemed to get shorter as well, and my memory wasn't as good. My mother thought everything was okay since I've been speaking to her more frequently about miscellaneous things. Slowly I stumbled my way down the stairs to go to school.

"Honey," my mom called from the kitchen.

"What," I groaned annoyingly.

"Come here," she ordered as I walked to where she was reading the morning paper. She rested the paper on the table, and looked at me concerned.

"Have you…. Started your period yet?" She blurted out. I stared at her for the longest time, and slowly crept away.

Avoid these talks at all costs. She yelled after me, but I was already leaving the house. Yes, I haven't started yet, and I'm in high school, who cares? Today I wore skinny jeans with a loose cute top and some sneakers. The bell rang as I just entered the classroom. That guy was gone today, which was very unusual, I was starting to believe he couldn't get sick. My attention was off, my skin itched, and I literally had the worst head ache in the world.

People looked at me funny, and walked slowly away as they passed me in the hallway. This was ridiculous! I didn't look different than anyone else. The voices in the hallway seemed twice as loud equaling twice as annoying. During lunch I went into the bathroom, slid to the floor against a wall, and plugged my ears desperately. These noises were driving me to the point of madness, and I was just letting it happen.

Sarah walked into the bathroom, and slowly stopped when she identified who I was. Her eyes looked concerned, but she didn't say anything. She went in one of the stalls, and came back out. Washing her hands, and redoing her make- up, she finally turned to me.

"Are you okay or something?"

"Shut up," I whispered.

Her glare was icy and cold, but I was in too much pain to care. "Look, you don't have to be so rude since we're not friends anymore, okay? I was just trying to be nice for a change."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, and swayed her away. Her eyes widened in hurt.

"I'm going to get help," she yelled, and ran off.

Why'd she have to yell so loudly? The tears started pouring down my face as her voice tripled in my head. The door boomed against the wall as Zayne came crashing in with his face full of worry. He picked me up, me being too weak to protest, and ran with me in his arms to my house. My mother screamed when she saw him unexpectedly walk right through our house upstairs.

"What happened to Adamina," she frenzied.

He growled, and shut the door of my bedroom in her face. He placed me on my bed, and put so many blankets around me to secure my warmth. Not knowing what was going to happen to me or if my head was going to explode. He sat down beside me on my bed, and stroked my forehead. Turning I buried myself into his chest, and made myself warm and toasty. His heartbeat was racing just by my touch, making me very happy.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. I looked at him confusingly and painfully.

He smiled and grabbed a mirror to show me myself. He pointed it right in front of me, and I stared for the longest time in awe. My skin shined a light gray-blue that was kind of scary, but it also sparkled like I had hidden diamonds beneath my skin. He smiled at my expression, and laid down beside me to provide comfort for me.

I lay my head on his chest as I enjoy the peace, and let my heavy fifty pound eye lids finally close. I listened to his heart beat get more and more faint with each breath that I took. I hope that I was going to be alright when I woke up. Zayne said that I would sleep for a couple of months and be regenerated when I awoke again, but would everyone forget about me then? I let a tear slip down my cheek as I finally drowned out every noise, and fell asleep.

**Zayne P.O.V**

She looked helpless as she slept, and I was just supposed to stay by her side, and watch her change into this damn stuck up snobby thing. Her mother slammed the door open as tears poured down her face.

"What is wrong with my baby," she screamed. I took a slow breath, since my parents had explained to them what was really going on I could just be brief.

"She is going to sleep a while, and wake up anew."

Her mother kneeled on the floor and wept. She rambled to herself as Mr. Crane came by her side with a nice hot cup of tea. He slowly guided her toward the kitchen and nodded toward me as they left. At least he trusted me with Ada's life. I slowly prodded Adamina off me, and got up to stare out the window. The air was chilly in her room, and I was starting to feel a bit uneasy about how warm she would stay. If she didn't have enough warmth while sleeping she would die, and I will definitely not allow that.

My father soon came in the room, and looked at me. One nod and I was gone, running down the stairs and out the front door I ran to the side of town to the forest, and threw my clothes immediately on the ground. I was famished, and I need food _now_. Standing there I concentrated on my transformation, and howled in pain as my spine cracked while my human figure contorted into a wolf. My breath was heavy as I instant caught onto another animals scent.

My nostrils sniffed the air hard to figure out what I smelled was a whole family of deer. Licking my snout I slowly shuffled my way in the newly fallen snow, now aware of every sound and every movement. Peeking behind a bush, I saw them looking for some grass underneath the snow. I pulled my lips back and made my teeth visible.

I quietly growled when my stomach grumbled underneath me. These deer were _mine_. Instantly I pounced out o from behind the green bushes, and hooked my teeth into the baby fawn, she wasn't going anywhere. The startled doe and buck started running deeper into the forest frantically. I grinned, and chased after the doe, she was much slower than the buck, not to mention less muscular.

My feet thumped on the ground just to get a little closer. She stumbled over something, and her throat was instantly in my jaws. I eagerly ripped into her, and started eating. My father would need me back son, I needed to protect Adamina. After my meal, I went to the nearest lake, and cleaned up, going to look for my clothes later.

Quickly, I ran back to her house enjoying the wind on the way. I thumped up the stairs, and when I got into the room my father jumped out the window. Adamina was left the way that I had put her. She looked like a porcelain doll, but I wandered if she hurt on the inside since she was changing into something different. Would she like me less or more when she woke up? I would still be in love with her no matter how hard Aran, the king tries to stop me from saving her from him.

* * *

A/N

Sorry it took so long, but I hope this chapter is somewhat good.


End file.
